


Recital

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b>!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Recital

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**!

**Title:** Recital  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** None.  
 **Rating:** PG.  
 **Challenge:** Veela  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**!  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Recital

~

“Isn’t this exciting?”

Draco sniffed. “Whatever. I dance just as well, and I don’t have creature blood.”

“Are you jealous?” Harry asked, smiling.

Draco crossed his arms. “Jealous? Of Veela dancers? Please...”

“They’re pretty famous,” Harry reminded him. “And Fleur did give us free tickets for the performance...”

“Yeah,” Draco said. “Wonder why?”

“Probably to be friendly.”

“A bit too friendly, if you ask me,” Draco muttered.

“Be nice,” Harry murmured. “If you’re nice, we’ll do our own dance later...”

“Hello, Fleur! So good to see you again...”

Harry grinned. It was good to know how to handle Slytherins.

~


End file.
